monkeysandplantsfandomcom-20200215-history
Plants Vs. Zombies 3: Round the World/Zombie Almanac
Basic Zombie The Basic Zombie first appears in Surrey Streets, Day 1. It is the weakest and most common zombie in Surrey Streets. *Toughness: Average (10) *Speed: Basic (takes five seconds to traverse one tile) *Weaknesses: None Ancient zombie tradition says that the first zombie to enter a lawn for a fight has to say "The zombies... are coming...", and Basic Zombie takes this tradition extremely seriously. When he's not going hunting for brains, the best way to find him would be to keep an ear out for his hourly rehearsals of the phrase. Flag Zombie The Flag Zombie first appears in Surrey Streets, Day 3. It appears to mark the start of any huge wave of zombies. *Toughness: Average (10) *Speed: Hungry (takes four seconds to traverse one tile) *Weaknesses: Charcoal Tree (destroys flag, reducing speed to Basic) Flag Zombie didn't become the leader of a huge wave out of the blue. It takes time and dedication - and the ability to convince other zombies to follow you into battle. Thankfully, he doesn't mind being a leader too much. His real worries come from making the flag to begin with. Conehead Zombie The Conehead Zombie first appears in Surrey Streets, Day 5. His traffic cone hat gives him increased defence compared to other zombies. *Toughness: Protected (18 for the cone, 10 for the zombie) *Speed: Basic (takes five seconds to traverse one tile) *Weaknesses: None Conehead Zombie's favourite job is organising the zombie traffic. Deciding which zombies will attack when gives each wave a sense of order, which he likes a lot. He also thinks that wearing a road cone on his head gives him authority for the job, though nobody's told him that a lot of zombies like wearing them. Buckethead Zombie The Buckethead Zombie first appears in Surrey Streets, Day 9. His bucket helmet gives him superb defence against plant attacks. *Toughness: Hardened (55 for the bucket, 10 for the zombie) *Speed: Basic (takes five seconds to traverse one tile) *Weaknesses: Magnet-Shroom (steals helmet) The bucket helmet is a popular form of protection for zombies, though the question remains: what were the buckets originally meant for? Some say paint, some say for keeping fish in, and others have more... sinister ideas. Extensive research and failed attempts to ask them questions, however, have proved that they're just for protection. Gargantuar The Gargantuar exclusively appears in Surrey Streets, Day 12. This highly powerful zombie can smash plants instead of eating them, and throws an Imp into the lawn when damaged. *Toughness: Great (150) *Speed: Stiff (takes eight seconds to traverse one tile) *Special: Crushes plants with his pole. After taking 75 damage, throws an Imp into the fourth column from home, unless he is more than halfway to the player's house. *Weaknesses: None Gargantuar fears no plant. Attacks that instantly destroy most zombie take two hits to finish him off. Defensive plants can't stand up to his almighty telephone line swing. Of course, he's slow, and he openly admits it. That's why he always carries an Imp in case of emergencies. Imp Imps first appear in Surrey Streets, Day 12. These zombies are slightly faster than normal, and can be thrown past most of the player's defences by the Gargantuar. *Toughness: Typical (10) *Speed: Hungry (takes four seconds to traverse one tile) *Weaknesses: None Imp loves to finish things quickly. As soon as he gets thrown across the lawn, he tries to run into the house as fast as he can. Unfortunately, he's a small zombie with small legs, so no matter how much he rushes, he'll never go that much faster than a normal-size zombie. Pole Vaulting Zombie The Pole-Vaulting Zombie first appears in Surrey Streets, Day 14. He runs quickly and can jump over the first plant he comes across. *Toughness: Solid (17) *Speed: Hungry (takes four seconds to traverse one tile) *Special: Jumps over the first plant he comes across. After jumping, his speed is reduced to Basic. *Weakness: Tall-Nut (blocks his jump) Pole-Vaulting Zombie had a time in the limelight during the London 2012 Zombie Olympics. He did well - he even broke the Zombie Olympic Record - though he'd never compare to a human pole-vaulter. After all, even the faster kinds of zombies are very sluggish compared to the living. Rugby Zombie The Rugby Zombie first appears in Surrey Streets, Day 20. This zombie has high health and moves faster than normal, and can prove to be dangerous to a poorly defended lawn. *Toughness: Superior (70 for the helmet, 10 for the zombie) *Speed: Hungry (takes four seconds to traverse one tile) *Weaknesses: Magnet-Shroom (steals helmet) Rugby Zombie isn't used to life in England. Over there, the sport he once called football is now called rugby, and what is called soccer in America is football over in England. It's really confusing for him, though he prefers not to worry about it, and just put 110% of his effort into everything he does, as he did back home. Zombot Fox Pursuer The Zombot Fox Pursuer is the boss of Surrey Streets, fought on Day 25. *Toughness: Bosslike (1000) *Speed: Basic *Special: Can attack plants with missiles and summon various zombies. Doctor Zomboss keeps looking for clever ways to make his inventions cause fear. Foxes can be quite dangerous, and a giant fox even more so - plus, seeing a fox in England isn't a rare sight, so that makes the fear of being attacked by a giant fox much more believable. Sadly, people tend to run away when afraid, making this Zombot ineffective at gathering brains. Category:Zombies